The Cosmic Comet
by Stewie Shadow
Summary: Sam repeats the same day again and again to finally start dating Freddie, but every time, there's something in the way.
1. Introduction

The Cosmic Comet

Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer have a party at Carly's loft, where Sam tries to get the nerve to officially become Freddie's girlfriend, but apparently she fails miserably to do so. When a cosmic comet comes to Earth, a strange bolt goes on Carly's sattelite, causing Sam to live the same day over and over again. When Sam lives the same day again and again, she uses it to finally get her chance with Freddie. And every time, something get's in the way. But with the comet repeatedly hitting Carly's sattelite ever night, making the same day repeat, Sam must try and steer clear the sattelite before it's too late.

Chapter 1-Sam's Confidential Plan

Carly had started to decorate her apartment for the party that was happening that night in her loft. Sam had came over to help decorate, sort of. The door was locked, but Sam picked the lock with her lockpickers.

"Hello, Carly." Said Sam. "Hi, Sam." Said Carly "Can you help me put up some of the balloons?" "Sure." Said Sam. Sam had just placed the balloons on Carly, it wasn't really helping. Sam had then layed down on the couch.

"So, Carly, I'm finally going to make my move tonight." Said Sam. "What move?" Said Carly. "Okay, you know Freddie and I have been very close for a really long time." Said Sam "Well, tonight, I'm planning on moving into the dating zone with Freddie. It will be such a great opportunity for this to happen." "I don't know, it seems like a really hard thing to do." Said Carly "Freddie's a really tough person to handle." "Come on, he's just a young boy, how hard of a nut could he be to crack?" Said Sam.

Sam had then tried to make the perfect plan to make sure everything went right.


	2. Attempt One: The First Try

Chapter 2-Attempt One: The First Try

Whenever you try something new, like swimming, riding a bicycle, or doing any activity that you never done before, there's a high chance that you won't get it right the first time. Like in Carly's party, Sam will try to get Freddie, but the chances of her getting everything right the first time is very highly unlikely.

The party was about to start. Sam had been properly prepared to get her chance with Freddie. She was really nervous, she didn't know what to do.

Meanwhile, Carly was talking to Spencer. "Hey, Spencer." Said Carly "The party is about to start in 15 minutes." "Sorry, but I might be a little bit late." Said Spencer "I'm trying to adjust the sattelite, apparently, it's been spinning out of control. I'll be back in an hour. Anyway, there's a comet coming, we should be able to see at about 10:00 P.M. tonight." "Just be careful, Spencer." Said Carly "I don't want you to be injured while you're at my party."

Sam had inhaled and exhaled deeply, and gotten prepared to get her plan to work.

The guest had finally arrived, and then the party had started. Everyone had started to have a great time. There was great food, great music, and even some great dancing that everyone had been doing. Everyone was completely energized.

Freddie was sitting down on Carly's couch having some food and punch. Sam had took some food, and sat down with Freddie.

"Hi, Freddie." Said Sam "Do you mind if I sit here? I just wanted to get a good seat." "Of course." Said Freddie "I don't mind." Sam had sat down, and moved closer to Freddie. "So, Freddie, I thought we could talk about something really important." Said Sam "You see, I've been having lots of thoughts about stuff that's very important and, well, I don't know how to say it." Sam had then gotten a little more nervous, and started to itch.

Sam had started scratching her arm, because of her nervousness. Freddie had felt a little uncomfortable watching Sam doing that. "You know, I think I'm going to get some more food." Said Freddie. "No, you sit down." Said Sam. Freddie was appauled by the behaviour that Sam was having. "I mean, please, sit down." Said Sam. "Okay, so what do you want to talk about, really." Said Freddie.

"So, I just wanted to talk about the connections that we have together." Said Sam. "What connections?" Said Freddie. But before Sam could continue talking, a few awkward disasters started to commence.

Like what happened next, apparently one of the party guests had danced so hyperly, that he had fell down on the couch causing some food to launch into the air. When the food had fell right down, the food had landed on Sam, making a huge stain on her shirt.

"Sam, you have a little stain on your shirt." Said Freddie. "Well, stay here, Freddie." Said Sam "I'm going to wash up in Carly's bathroom, stay here, I'll be back in about 15 minutes."

But as Sam had left to go to the bathroom, more problems had started to commence, making her totally embarrased in front of Freddie. First what had happened, is that Carly had carried some vanilla cake, Sam had ran into it, because Sam had rad so fast that she couldn't see what was right in front of her. Sam had gotten her face covered in vanilla cake.

Then as Sam had tried to get to Carly's bathroom, she couldn't see because her face was all covered in vanilla cake. That caused Sam to trip on the stairs, and break the table causing all of the food to fall right on her.

Everyone had started to laugh, except for Carly and Freddie. Carly was actually a little scared, because Sam was put through so much. Freddie had then freaked out a little, he had no response at all. Sam had then ran out of Carly's loft, and went down to the lobby because she was all depressed.

When Sam had been moping in the lobby, Carly came to talk to her. "Are you okay, Sam?" Said Carly. "No, I'm all covered in food." Said Sam "Also, I've broken a table, and gotten embarassed in front of everyone, including Freddie. I'm guessing my chances are foiled." "Look, Sam." Said Carly "Everyone gets into these sticky situations, and sometimes not everything goes as planned. This may let you down, but don't let it keep you down." "I wish I could just have another chance at this, Carly." Said Sam "This is going to make me really upset." "Don't worry, Sam." Said Carly "You'll get another chance, hopefully." "You think so, Carly." Said Sam. "I know so." Said Carly.

Carly had then hugged Sam, but not tightly, because Sam was all covered in food. It was really embarrasing for Sam, but Carly had comforted Sam through the tough time.

It was then near 10:00 P.M., and the comet was about to come and everyone in Seattle was going to see it.

"You know, Sam." Said Carly "Why don't we go see the comet, it's coming in 3 minutes, and it will just be the two of us. Come on, it's the friendship time we need." "Okay, Carly." Said Sam "You know, you're really the best friend I have." "Thanks a lot, Sam." Said Carly.

Carly and Sam had then saw the comet. Spencer was up on the rooftop fixing the sattelite, when the comet had started to come nearby. The comet was dangerous, it started to make an electric charge. The comet had then attacked the sattelite, everything had started to get a little freaky.

Then as the comet hit the sattelite, time had started to reverse. It was the start of the same day again, at 8:00 A.M. Sam was going to live the same day again, to get another chance with Freddie.


	3. Attempt Two: Bone Voyage

Chapter 3-Attempt Two: Bone Voyage

Sam had woke up in Carly's room, it was where she was the day at Carly's party. Sam had noticed something strange, one minute she was spending time with Carly, then the next she woke up in Carly's room sometime at 8:00 A.M. She checked the calendar, and she saw it was the same day as yesterday to her. Then Sam had freaked out, and started screaming.

"Sam, what's going on?" Said Carly. "Wait a minute." Said Sam "What's going on here?" "I don't know what you're talking about, Sam." Said Carly. Sam was living in the same day again, but no one else knew, it was like they aren't living in the same day again. Everything was going to happen again the same day it was on the day Sam lived yesterday. It was all confusing to Sam that it gave her a headache.

"I swear I've lived this day before." Said Sam "You were having a party at your loft." "You mean, the one I'm having tonight." Said Carly. "Yes, yesterday, as you might know, today, the day of your party, is happening all over again." Said Sam. "Sam, I think you're hallucinating." Said Carly. "No, yesterday I saw the date, and today it's the same as yesterday." Said Sam "This is great." "How is living the same day again great?" Said Carly. "This means I'll have another chance with Freddie at your party tonight." Said Sam "And this time, I'm making everything right."

Sam had then decided to help with Carly's party. "This is sudden, that you have an urge to fix up my party." Said Carly. "I don't want to get embarassed the same way again." Said Sam "Now, I'll tell you what to do. Let's follow my instructions."

Carly and Sam fixed up the party in the way Sam needs to, in order to avoid the same embarrassment over again.

First, Sam tried to fix the problem with the guests accidentally dumping food on her. "Now, I'll use this umbrella." Said Sam "So, when any of the guests drops their food, I'll use the umbrella in order to avoid getting all covered in food." "Okay, if that's what will work." Said Carly. "I'll promise that I'll give it back." Said Sam. Carly couldn't trust Sam with borrowing, the problem is that she doesn't give back.

Second, Sam tried to fix the cake problem. "Now, I've already got the cake for you right here." Said Sam "So, you don't have to get it during the party, and I won't get my face in it." "Well, it would releive some of my stress." Said Carly. "I'm glad that you care about this, Carly." Said Sam.

Third, Sam tried to fix the table, so no food would fall off. Actually it wasn't Sam who fixed the table, it was Spencer. Sam didn't want to do all of the work, so she made Spencer help. "Now, the table is fixed so that no food will fall off." Said Spencer "Also, I've added some wheels so it can go completely mobile."

Sam had even put an extra touch. "Hey, Carly." Said Sam "Is it okay if we have some of these ribs at your party tonight?" "Okay." Said Carly "It should be your reward." "You're a great friend." Said Sam "And now, it's time for my next chance with Freddie."

It was time for Carly's party, and Sam was going for her second plan to finally get in a relationship with Freddie. "Hello, Freddie." Said Sam "Now, why don't we sit down on the couch and talk while the party is going."

Sam and Freddie sat down having some food at the party. Sam was going to try and talk to Freddie, and try to ask him out on a date.

"So, Freddie, I would like to talk about something really important." Said Sam "I've tried to have the chance to talk to you about it, and I think it would be the best time." "Well, tell me, I'm listening." Said Freddie "What is it that you want to talk about?" "Freddie, so, we've been hanging out for a long while, and I've been having some thoughts about it." Said Sam "I just want to say a few things--" But then Sam was interrupted by Freddie's stomach, it had started rumbling because Freddie hasn't eaten for 3 1/2 hours.

"Sorry, I'm really hungry." Said Freddie. "Well, why don't I get you something to eat." Said Sam.

Sam had gotten a plate of ribs, she had put the sauce on herself. It was a little secret.

"Here you go, Freddie." Said Sam "Have some ribs. I added a sauce on there that I think that you're going to love." "Okay, maybe I'll just have a taste." Said Freddie. Freddie had took a bite of one of the ribs, and had then chewed on it, and slowly swallowed. "So, how is it?" Said Sam. "Interesting sauce." Said Freddie. "It's made by one of my uncles." Said Sam.

Then Sam had gotten down to what she really wanted to talk about to Freddie. "So, Freddie, I've been thinking about our friendship." Said Sam "So, I would really like to go out with you on a date, and we can start a relationship together."

Freddie had then started to reply, but then she had started to have his face all puffed up. Freddie had trouble breathing, and started choking. "Sorry I said that, Freddie." Said Sam. "I think I'm allergic to the rib sauce on your ribs." Said Freddie.

Carly had then noticed that Freddie had an allergic reaction to the ribs. "Someone call a doctor." Said Carly.

Freddie was then taken to the hospital. Sam had felt bummed about what she had did. It was really an accident, she didn't know that Freddie was allergic to the rib sauce. "Well, another night ruined." Said Sam "Carly, I don't know if I'll ever get in a relationship with anyone." "Don't worry, your time will come." Said Carly "Just not now."

The comet had came and shocked the sattelite, causing Sam to live the same day once again.


	4. Attempt Three: Drowning In Caramel

Chapter 4-Attempt Three: Drowning In Caramel

Sam had woke up on the day of Carly's party for the third time, she had then moaned when she had started to wake up. In Carly's bedroom, Carly had woke up just 5 minutes after Sam did.

"What's going on, Sam?" Said Carly. "I'm living today again." Said Sam "I'm guessing that you don't know yet." "Don't know what?" Said Carly. "That I've lived this day two times." Said Sam "I'm living the same day over and over again. It's driving me crazy." "Oh, well, what are you planning on doing at the party this time?" Said Carly.

Sam couldn't think of another idea, so she tried to brainstorm an idea with Carly. "Carly, I need a plan." Said Sam "I've tried two times to try and become Freddie's girlfriend, but I've failed every time." "Sam, you really want to date Freddie?" Said Carly. "Yes." Said Sam "The first time, I've got all covered in food. The second time, I, by accident gave Freddie some ribs that have a sauce that he's allergic to. Carly, I need your help. What could be romantic at the party that can make Freddie go out with me?" "Just try and talk to him, and serve him some food that he isn't allergic to." Said Carly "I've got the perfect idea, serve him some chocolate balls and you can use a big bowl of caramel to dip it in."

Carly and Sam had prepared some chocolate balls and caramel dip just for Sam's romantic moment with Freddie. "Yes, these are good ingredients of romance." Said Sam "I hope this time I will get it right with Freddie." "Just try and be the best in front of him, Sam." Said Carly "And I hope that things go well for you."

Sam, Carly, and Spencer had gotten an umbrella for Sam to use, the vanilla cake early, and the table fixed with a personal touch so that it won't tip over.

Sam was ready for her third plan to help get in a relationship with Freddie.

"Carly, I really, really hope this time that I become Freddie's girlfriend." Said Sam. "I hope so too, Sam." Said Carly "I mean you really love him, and you want to become his girlfriend." "Do you support my plan, Carly?" Said Sam. "Yes, of course." Said Carly "I think that you and Freddie would be great together. I mean, you and Freddie mix together, and it's the best of both worlds." "I never thought about it that way." Said Sam "Thanks, Carly."

Carly's party had started and Sam was going to try for the third time to try and become Freddie's girlfriend. Everything was going really well.

Freddie had entered the loft, and Sam was to greet him. "Hello, Freddie." Said Sam "It's nice to see you here, sit down." "Okay." Said Freddie.

Sam and Freddie sat down on Carly's couch and started engaging in conversation.

"So, Freddie, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately." Said Sam "I mean, so much, that you don't even know." "Oh, well, I know how you must feel." Said Freddie.

Sam had then started to feed Freddie some chocolate balls with caramel dip. "Hey, Freddie, you should try this." Said Sam "They're chocolate balls dipped in caramel." "Okay, I guess I'll try one of these." Said Freddie. Freddie had took a chocolate ball and dipped in caramel. Then Freddie had tasted it, and had loved how much it tasted. "Wow, this is amazing." Said Freddie "Where has this been made?" "Carly helped make it." Said Sam "Anyway, there's something that I really would like to talk to you about."

Sam had sat right next to Freddie. They had moved closer to each other. "So, Freddie, I had tried to get the courage to ask you something important." Said Sam "Now, I've put a lot of thought into this."

But then things had started to get worse. A person had dropped food, and it was going to fall on Sam. But luckily, Sam used an umbrella to avoid getting covered in the food. But then one of the guests, had fell down, cause the caramel dip to launch into the air. Then as the caramel had launched out of the bowl, all of the caramel had started to fall down and it landed all over Sam and Freddie.

Soon, Sam and Freddie were all covered in caramel. It started to become all sticky, and both of them were completely embarrased by it. Freddie had ran back to his loft, and Sam ran into Carly's bathroom.

Carly had went to check up on Sam. Sam was trying to clean off all of the caramel off of her. Sam was then sad a lot, and Carly had tried to make her feel better. But it might not be able to work.

"Sam, are you all right?" Said Carly. "No, look at me." Said Sam "I got all covered in caramel, I was embarrased by everyone, Freddie must now think I'm crazy now." "No, it's just you can't give up trying." Said Carly "You're chance with Freddie will come." "I hope you're right." Said Sam "I need to keep trying."

Sam had all of the caramel cleaned up off of her, and then went into Carly's room. Sam didn't feel like continuing having fun at the party after she had her chances with Freddie ruined for the third time. But then Sam was going to have another chance.

Spencer was fixing the sattelite, and still the comet had passed by the Earth, causing a shock on the sattelite, making the same day repeat.

Sam just had to keep trying, because she was going to have a fourth chance. It was a matter of time before Sam would be able to become Freddie's girlfriend.


	5. Attempt Four: On The Dance Floor

Chapter 5-Attempt Four: On The Dance Floor

Sam had then woke up on the day of Carly's party, again for the fourth time. Sam had then gotten a little dizzy because she had gotten out of control, and still she didn't like living the same day again.

"What is it, Sam?" Said Carly "Is there something wrong?" "I need to tell you something." Said Sam. "I'm listening." Said Carly. "I've been living the same day over and over again." Said Sam "I've been doing so many times to try to become Freddie's girlfriend for three times, and I've failed. I got covered in food, I've, by accident, got Freddie sick, and I've drowned in caramel. I just want Freddie to notice me, but I just can't get it right." "Maybe I can help you." Said Carly. "Hey, you're playing music at the party tonight, right?" Said Sam "I want you to play some romantic songs for me and Freddie to dance to." "Yes, and you'll start to love each other." Said Carly "Which will make you the perfect moment."

Carly and Sam had made all of the preparations necessary in order to make Sam's plan to become Freddie's girlfriend to commence. Everything was going to be totally ready. Nothing was going to spoil the moment.

"Now, you'll dance to 5 songs." Said Carly "First, to shake things up, second, to create some fun, third, to make some cool dance moves to impress, fourth, to start to cool everything down, and fifth to create the perfect moment." "You know, I'm so glad to have you as a friend." Said Sam. "Thanks, Sam." Said Carly. "I want to make sure everything goes right this time." Said Sam. "Try and make sure everything goes right." Said Carly.

Freddie had came, and Sam had started to talk to Freddie. "Hello, Freddie." Said Sam "It's nice to see you tonight. You look great." "Thanks so much, Sam." Said Freddie.

Carly was starting to play the music. The music was playing, and everything had been going swimmingly.

"Wow, that's really nice music." Said Freddie. "Freddie, do you want to dance?" Said Sam "I think it would be fun for us to dance." "Of course." Said Freddie.

Then Sam and Freddie had started to dance. They had danced to the first song that Carly had played. Sam and Freddie had started to move a little slow when they were dancing. But then they moved a little faster. It was so much fun, and everything had went fine.

Then the second song played, Sam and Freddie had lots of fun dancing to such fast tempo. They had felt completely energized, and everything went well.

Then the third song played, and Sam and Freddie had created their own dance moves. They were both impressing each other, but then the plan had failed.

Freddie had then broken his ankle, because he tripped over the table. But then it was too late to do anything else.

Apparently the comet had came and started to shock the sattelite, causing Sam to live the same day over once again.

(Sorry that this chapter is short.)


	6. Attempt Five: Stopping The Comet

Chapter 6-Attempt Five: Stopping The Comet

Sam had woke up on the same day for the fifth time, and started to shout "No!". It had woken Carly up rudely.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Said Carly "You know, people are trying to sleep." "I've failed, Carly." Said Sam "I tried to have my chance to become Freddie's girlfriend, but I've failed four times. I don't know what to do. Maybe I should give up." "No, Sam." Said Carly "You can't give up. Maybe you haven't done it right." "I don't know what I can do." Said Sam "I always ruin things at the party, like I did when I live the same day every four times." "Sam, why don't you go talk to Freddie." Said Carly "Right now, and tell him how you feel."

Carly had made Sam do what she should have done all of that time. Sam had just go talk to Freddie, the party was such a bad time to do such a thing.

Sam had knocked on Freddie's door and started to talk to him. Freddie had answered the door and started to talk to Sam.

"Freddie, I've been trying to get the nerve to talk to you about what I wanted to say for so long." Said Sam "So, let me just say it in words that you should understand." "Okay, I'm listening." Said Freddie. "Freddie, I really like you, I mean if you like me a lot." Said Sam "I just wanted to tell you all this time, and I really wanted to be your girlfriend." "That's so nice of you to say." Said Freddie "And I have something to say also. I like you too." "So, maybe we should go out sometime." Said Sam. "I'd love that." Said Freddie.

Sam and Freddie had started to hug, it was really romantic. "I lived the same day over and over again in order to let you know that." Said Sam. "I think I know why." Said Freddie "The comet's power had shocked the satellite, making a shock causing a rift in time, turning back time which is causing you to live the same day again. We need to stop the comet." "But how?" Said Sam. "I have a plan." Said Freddie "We have to get the satellite off the roof."

Sam and Freddie had then on the night of the party, had tried to remove the satellite off of the roof. Freddie had his technical equipment to get the satellite out it's wiring, and be able to take it out.

"Come on, the comet is coming." Said Sam. "I'm hurrying, I just need to override the system manually, and done." Said Freddie.

Sam and Freddie had threw the satellite inside the loft, and then they saw the comet pass through them. Sam and Freddie had gotten shocked by the comet, which had gotten them in danger.

It was really painful, but Sam and Freddie had survived. When Sam and Freddie got shocked, they fell down. But Sam had fell right on top of Freddie.

"Thanks for the help, Freddie." Said Sam. "Well, it was really simple." Said Freddie. Sam and Freddie got in an awkward position, for the fact, that Sam was lying on top of Freddie.

Then Sam and Freddie had enjoyed the rest of Carly's party. Everyone was dancing, having some food, and doing all sorts of fun stuff there.

When a slow song had came on, Sam and Freddie had romantically danced through the song. It was such a romantic moment for the both of them. It was worth so many tries for Sam, she had finally succeeded. When the song had almost ended, Sam and Freddie had moved closer together until they had started kissing. As the bright colourful lights were shining from above them. Sam and Freddie were officially dating, and their relationship was really like the best of both worlds. Nothing was going to spoil their moment.

After the party, Sam and Freddie couldn't be any happier together.


End file.
